


Just some Sanders sides incorrect quotes.

by A_Hurricane_Of_Nothing



Series: Incorrect quotes and dumb stuff. [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cursing (The swear word kind not magic), Gen, How Do I Tag, I don't btw. I'm as introverted as it is humanly possible., This makes it look like I have an interesting life. Where I just... Talk to people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hurricane_Of_Nothing/pseuds/A_Hurricane_Of_Nothing
Summary: Most of these have been said by me or someone I know. Some of them don't make sence.
Series: Incorrect quotes and dumb stuff. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899697
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Just some Sanders sides incorrect quotes.

Patton: Stealing someones fries is seen as rude. Stealing someones heart-  
Logan: -is also very rude. They need that to live.  
Roman: *Singing* Last Christmas I gave you my heart. But the very next day-  
Remus: I died. Because I didn't have a heart.  
\--  
Virgil: The 1920's were the roaring 20's so the 2020's are the screaming 20's.  
Roman: Be a bit more creative.  
Patton: The yodeling 20's.  
Roman: No, no scream as much as you like.  
\--  
Remus: Because who wouldn't want to be a little murder fairy.  
\--  
Virgil: *Chanting* Donald Trump is next. Donald Trump is next. Donald Trump is next...  
\--  
Remus: *Sleepily* The apples are full of horses.  
Roman: What?????  
\--  
Remus: I can fit my fist in my mouth!  
Logan: What? That literally has nothing to do with our conversation.  
\--  
Roman: I have arrived from the abyss of my room to show you a drawing!  
\--  
Remus: I dreamed you made the world out of bare teeth.  
Thomas: What?????  
\--  
Janus: Oh please, I couldn't hurt a fly.  
Roman: Didn't you punch Remus yesterday?  
Janus: Well he very clearly isn't a fly.  
\--  
Roman: What's better than a gay person?  
Roman: A gay person with a sword!  
\--  
Janus: OK does everyone know what to do at the store?  
Remus: Overthrowing the government.  
Janus: At Walmart?  
Virgil: First Walmart then THE WORLD!  
\--  
Patton: Ah shit  
Janus: Watch your fucking language  
\--  
Janus: What do supervillains actually plan to do after taking over the world? It's going to get pretty boring.  
Remus: Go to a mall and knock over old ladies!  
Janus: That's going to get boring after a while too.  
Remus: Go to another mall and knock over even OLDER old men!  
Janus: What about tying everyone's shoelaces at the yoga studio?  
Remus: Who are they gonna call? The police? FOOL! I AM THE POLICE NOW!  
Janus: Power move: Get the police to tie their shoelaces for you!


End file.
